Hope Is All We Have
by TanyaFizzy
Summary: Lissa's 18, she's only recently been left alone after the tragic death of the group she was with. When Ricks group takes her in, she finds eventual friendship and more with a quite sexy redneck named Daryl. slight AU. (this is my first fanfic so give it a read & let me know what you guys think) {I own nothing related to The Walking Dead, only my oc} Status: ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_It had been two weeks since the attack at our camp that night. I lost a lot of good friends, including my older brother, who I'd been with since the start of all this. I hated losing people, after about 6 months into all this I had lost what little family I had, except for my brother. I suffer with manic depression and bouts of anxiety but I've gotten better at controlling it. He helped me through it and now I don't know what I'll do._

I looked in the mirror, I can't survive alone out here, and as much as I love being left alone I had learned that in a world like this, everyone needed someone. I left the bathroom and packed away what toiletries I had left into my tattered ruck sack and exited the dusty cheap motel room I had stayed in the past few nights.

I walked out to the car I had found a few miles back, and started the car, well, I tried to. "_Stupid car! Just start already!" _I shouted as I tried again and again to start the car, there was a spluttering noise coming from the engine and smoke everywhere. "_Okay it's obviously not going to start; "I'll just have to walk from here_" I thought to myself.

I then began to walk further into the city. Everything around me was in ruins and there were corpses everywhere, a horrible stench of burning and death filled the air. I walked for about 25 minutes before I came across a very large herd of what looked like about 100 walkers. _"Shit"_ I thought to myself, "_how the hell am I gonna get around this?"_

I tried to be as quiet and stealthy as possible as I crept around busted up cars and dead bodies, trying my best not to attract any attention. I ran for an alley way thinking it could be a way out, as I ran I tripped and fell; I let out a cry and attracted the attention of some very hungry looking walkers. "Dammit!" And to top it off, I was wrong, it was dead end. I was trapped.

The walkers made their way closer and closer. Just then I heard gun shots. I looked up to see two guys standing on a rooftop shooting down at the army of walkers making their way towards me. "Get yer ass up that ladder now unless ye wanna be walker chow!" I heard one of the men shout down in a quite sexy thick southern accent. I wasn't about to stand there and get eaten so I gladly complied and raced up the ladder and eventually made it to the roof of the building. When I got to the top was met by a group of four men.

I introduced myself as soon as I caught my breath, "Hi, I'm Lissa, thanks for saving my ass back there." "Hi there, I'm Rick said one of the men, are you okay? You're not bit or scratched are you?" He asked. "No I'm fine" I replied. Rick then introduced me to the rest of the guys there, T-dog, Glenn and Daryl. Daryl was the one who had shouted down at me, and damn was he attractive; he had that whole sexy badass redneck thing goin on. "If you want we have a camp not far from here, you could come with us if you haven't got anywhere to stay" said Glenn, he seemed really sweet. "No way! We ain't takin in anymore damn strays" replied Daryl. Jeesh; he was a bit of an ass.

Eventually the guys got Daryl to agree and let me return to their camp with them. Thank god! We all got down from the roof and made our way to a nearby highway where they had parked their vehicles. We all got into their car and began to drive towards the camp, well except Daryl, he drove his motorcycle. We made it back to camp and were greeted very nicely by the rest of the group there. They allowed me to stay as long as I done my part around the camp. I gladly agreed.

I decided to pitch the tent that an older man, Dale had given me. I looked around for a spot to put it up. Bingo. I found one. There was another tent pitched close by but it was the only free space. I began to pitch the tent when I saw someone crawl out of the one nearby, Daryl, of course. He looked over at me and saw I was struggling but of course he just walked on. A pretty blonde named Andrea saw me having difficulty with putting up this damn tent alone so she came over and began to help.

After a while we finished pitching the tent I decided it was time to sleep, I wasn't that hungry but I was exhausted. I climbed into my small little tent and fell asleep almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I was woken by someone knocking at the metal poles of my tent. I climbed out of my sleeping bag and slid down the zip, I looked up to see Andrea standing there. "Hey come on, time to get up sleepy head. We need your help with some things around camp." "Yeah okay I'll get up know" I said as I shut the zip and changed into my clothes.

I left my tent and went to find Andrea. I found her talking to Dale, "hey, if you guys want I could go hunting, I'm pretty good at it." "Yeah sure, that's usually Daryl's job but I think he's off fixing up his bike." Dale replied. "Yeah okay" I said as I walked over towards my tent to grab my hunting knives. I got them and tucked one into my belt and held the other. I walked into the woods trying to be as quiet and stealthy as possible. After a while I spotted a deer, I couldn't believe my eyes! An actual deer! I hadn't seen one in months, this was incredible.

I stalked it for a bit then decided I'd try and creep up on it from behind. I was stepped on a branch and broke it. The deer heard it and froze for a few seconds then went back to grazing. I saw something moving in the bushes nearby, I thought nothing of it and continued stalking the deer. All of a sudden I heard the noise of something flying through the air, I turned around and bam! I was hit. "What the hell?!" I shouted as I turned and saw a freaking arrow stuck in my shoulder!

"Shit!" I heard someone shout in the distance as I heard someone run towards me. It was Daryl. "You jackass! You shot me! What the hell?!" I shouted at him. "You were in the damn way! You shouldn't have been standin there!" He shouted. "Just help me back to camp!" I yelled as he put his crossbow around his shoulder and helped me back to camp.

When we got there Daryl rushed straight to dale. "What the heck happened?" dale shouted as he took me from Daryl. "This asshole shot me! That's what happened!" I yelled in pain. "It was a damn accident I was trying to hit a damn deer and she made some kinda noise and it moved and the arrow hit her!" he said, he was obviously freaking out.

After that I blacked out, I woke up and it was getting dark outside, I had no clue where I was but I assumed I was in the RV. "Hello?" I whispered. Just then Daryl walked in rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Hey, look, sorry I shot ya, even though I shouldn't have to apologise cos you were in the damn way." "Um… considering that's the best I'm getting outta you, thanks, I guess. You know from what I've heard you're supposed to be this badass hunter, although with a shot like that its beginning to look like it's all a sham." I laughed.

He shot me a death glare_. Well if looks could kill. "_Shut up! You shouldn't have been out there anyhow, you should be damn grateful I even freakin came here to apologise to ya." He spat. "Calm down dude, I was just kidding." I said sheepishly. "Whatever" he said as he left the RV. _Well he's an ass… _

I woke up the next morning and stumbled off the bed. "Hey, what do you think you're doing? Get back into bed. You've got to rest up that shoulder of yours." Said Dale as he walked in. "No I'm fine I swear" I insisted. "Okay fine just rest up that shoulder" he said as I left the RV. "I will" I replied and headed for my tent. Later that day Rick made an announcement that we were all heading for the CDC. _Sounds like a good plan to me. _

"Okay well we're going to need people to go ahead and check out the route to make sure it's safe and some people to go get supplies for the journey" Rick announced. Andrea, Amy and Shane said they'd go for supplies and I volunteered to go check the route ahead. "Okay well since you're injured we'll obviously need to send someone with you… Daryl! You're going ahead with Lissa, watch out for her, be back here in about two days, we'll be leaving then." Rick said. "Fine, but I'm not happy about it. If we get trapped by walkers I'm using her as bait." Daryl said as he walked off to pack some things for the journey. _Brilliant, just what I need, to spend two days with this ass._ I headed to my tent to pack, this was gonna be a long journey, but hey maybe it might be a good chance to bond.


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour later Daryl and I had packed our stuff into the car we were taking. It was about 11am, I said goodbye for now to the guys, they wished us luck and we were off. Before we got in the car Daryl looked over at me, "You sure yer able to come with yer shoulder like that?" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine, dale gave me some painkillers and thankfully the arrow wasn't in too deep, besides it's my left shoulder, I'm a righty." I assured him. The first few minutes were silent. It was incredibly awkward, after about 5 minutes I turned to Daryl, who was driving.

"Why don't you like me? I mean what did I ever do to piss you off?" I asked. He looked over at me, "don't take it personally sweetheart, I don't like anyone, I'm more of a lone wolf kinda guy. I don't like people very much." He replied dryly. "Don't you get lonely? I mean even though you're surrounded by people, if you've got no friends you must get pretty lonely." I said. "I don't need no one! I had my brother but he's gone now and I don't get lonely, now shut up about it." He spat. "Okay well if you ever want someone to talk to or something, I'm always here." I said with a smile. I hated being alone and I kinda knew how he must've felt. He just looked at me then continued driving.

We got to the halfway mark of the route we decided we'd take and decided we'd stop to get gas and see what we could find in the store too. We exited the car and Daryl went to fill up the gas tank while I sussed out the store. Whiskey. Yes! I grabbed a bottle and put it in my bag, alcohol is always good to help people warm up to you, so I thought I'd be nice and befriend Daryl.

Besides, he didn't seem that bad, just a little rough around the edges is all, just like my older brother was. I really missed him, it sucked not having him around but I knew if he were here he'd want me to be strong and keep going. Hope is all we have, he'd say, I actually got it tattooed before all this started because I thought it was a beautiful message, it's on my left shoulder. "Lissa! Hurry the hell up, I'd like to leave sometime time today ya know!" Daryl shouted as I snapped out of my thoughts. I walked towards the car and got in. "Alright, were gonna keep drivin till nightfall since it seems like a pretty safe route an then go back to camp as soon as we can." He said. I agreed and we started to drive again.

It was a pretty quiet journey and the route we took wasn't nearly as bad as some of the other roads around the country when it came to the amount of walkers around, probably because we took the back roads and there weren't as many people so they had no reason to be there. Not that we didn't have a fair few run-ins with some small groups of them, nothing we couldn't handle though. I had begun to notice how sexy he was when he used that crossbow of his though.

It was starting to get a little late so we began looking for a place to stay, there wasn't much around since we were near the woods but thankfully we found a little cabin. There was a few walkers around but we killed the pretty easily. "Well, looks like this is our house for the night" I said as we walked in. "it's pretty dusty, doesn't look like anyone's stayed here in a few months." I said as we walked around inspecting the place. "Yea whoever lived here probably got eaten a long time ago. There's only one bed so you can have it, I'll stay on the couch, it'll be easier for me if there's an attack anyhow." Daryl said.

"You sure? I don't mind taking the sofa, just as long as I get some sleep at some point." I replied. "Just take the damn bed and be happy." He said. "Okay, so watcha wanna do?" I asked. "What do you mean what do I wanna do? I aint doin nothing with you." "Really? Not even have a little drink?" I said with a smirk as I took the full bottle of whiskey I had out of my bag and opened it. "Where the heck did you get that?" he said with a smile. _Wow, that was a pretty sexy smile. "_At the store when we stopped for gas." I said taking a pretty big mouthful. _Ah, just like I remembered. Perfect. _I handed he bottle to Daryl and we continued to pass it back and forth, I could tell this was gonna be a good night.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Authors note: Hi guys, I just recently found out my story passed 200 views! Holy Crap thank you so much for reading and i hope you like the story so far! Don't forget to leave me reviews, any input you have is really very helpful. Peaceskies x ) **

Daryl and I sat up for hours just talking and telling funny stories about the dumb shit we used to do when we were younger and how we both came from disadvantaged backgrounds with abusive alcoholics for dads. It was real nice to talk to someone who understood me so well and I'm guessing he felt the same. We finished the bottle and of course I was pretty much a complete mess considering I was taking painkillers and drinking at the same time. Yeah, not a good combo. Daryl helped me into my room and I motioned for him to come sit on the bed. "You know, you're not as much of an ass as I first thought you were Dixon." I smiled. "Yeah well yer not half as bad as I thought ya were either." He said with a smile.

"Kiss me." I said as we were looking into each others eyes, honestly if I had been sober I would never have said that out loud in a million years! But you know, alcohol makes me very brave. "What?" he said to me, still smiling and staring at me with those heavenly ice blue eyes of his. "Just do it, you know you want to, well, I know I do." And then it happened, his perfect lips crashing on to mine. It was perfect, like I was in a dream. He licked my lip for entrance and of course I allowed it, now it had turned to a full on make out session. It was incredible, utopian even. I couldn't help but think if he felt it too, and if making out was this good imagine what the sex would be like. I was in heaven.

Our hands roamed each other's bodies, and I began to unbutton his shirt. He moved his hand up towards my shoulder in order to slip the straps off my shoulder. "Ow!" I yelped as he tried to pull the strap of my vest top down but hurt my injured shoulder. And then like he had snapped out of some lust spell he quickly got up and looked at me almost angrily. "Look just go to sleep, we gotta be up early tomorrow" he snapped as he left and shut the door quite loudly on the way out.

Great, just great._ Way to kill the mood Lissa. _I felt like crap now. _What the hell was that all about? Was it just a spur of the moment thing? Did he actually like me? Didn't he feel that passion like I did? _All these thoughts were rushing through my head. There was no way in hell I was gonna get to sleep at this point, not to mention the fact that my stomach was like a volcano about to erupt. _That's it; I'm never drinking whiskey again!_ Eventually I got to sleep, it took a while, but I did it. I woke up the next morning and I literally felt like an atomic bomb had just gone off in my head and if I got sick, my insides wouldn't be on the inside anymore.

I literally crawled out of the bed and went to find Daryl, he wasn't on the couch and his knife was gone but not his crossbow, so I guessed he was off on a walk somewhere or something. That man was always up at the crack of dawn, I have no clue how he does it. I went to my bag and got out the three bottles of water I had with me and drank them all as fast as I could, not to mention I took a crap load of painkillers too.

After a while Daryl came back, he walked in, took one look at me and said "Well you look like shit; you could actually pass for one of those walker bastards." "Gee thanks, you're too kind." I replied sarcastically. "Anytime" he smiled. "Now come on, pack yer shit and let's go, we gotta get back to the camp." "Yeah okay." I answered. I packed up my stuff and packed it into the car. _What was going on? He seemed fine, maybe he doesn't remember last night. Why is he acting so okay now?_ We got in the car and he started the engine.

The drive back was pretty calm considering I felt like I was on my death bed and there weren't too many walkers around either. We were almost home and it really bugged me that he hadn't brought up what happened last night. "Do you remember what happened last night?" I questioned. "Yeah pretty much, why? Don't you?" he inquired. "Most of it yeah, do you remember what happened in my room?" I asked nervously. "He looked at me quite seriously, "look what happened last night in the room was a drunken mistake, let's just be glad it didn't go no further, just drop it cos it aint gonna happen again." He insisted. "alright." I replied quietly.

_Maybe he didn't feel what I did, which is kinda of a good thing I mean come on, who'd wanna be with a guy like him anyway? He's an ass. I don't need him. Okay that was a lie; I do, I do want a guy like that. Dammit! What was it about him that made him so attractive?! I need to stop thinking or my head is going to explode. _We arrived back at camp not too long after that conversation.

We got out of the car and told the guys about the route being safe and easy enough to travel on. "Alright everybody! We leave for the CDC tomorrow morning!" announced Rick.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hey guys, so i just passed 500 views! That is so amazing thank you all so much for reading! I really appreciate it and don't be afraid to write a review and let me know what you think so far/submit any suggestions, whatever yo like, every little helps! And I won't be posting till after Christmas so Happy holidays and a very happ new year :3 Peaceskies x)**

The next morning everyone was up at the crack of dawn packing and getting ready to travel to the CDC. There was quite a lot of excitement around camp, with people just hoping and praying that once we got there we might discover that there's a cure being made to this whole mess.

I guess everyone kinda needed something to hope for, to believe in, especially in a world like this. "All this talk about finding a cure is bullshit." Daryl said to me as he walked by.

"Well we've got to believe in something, have hope, dream; otherwise we're just mindless creatures like those walkers." I replied. "Suppose so, I'm not really the type fer all that though." He said and walked off.

A while later we were finished packing and getting into the RV and jeep. There were a lot of us and I didn't really want to be cramped in a car with a load of people for pretty much a whole days driving. "D…Daryl?" I said as I hesitantly approached him.

"What do ya want?" he groaned. "I really don't wanna be cramped in a car full of people all day so, could I maybe ride your bike with you?" I asked. He looked at me and sighed, "yeah sure whatever, but this don't mean nothing. I'm only doin this cos I don't wanna hear ya moaning for the next hour and it don't change anything about what happened the other night." He said sternly. "Okay, thanks." I replied.

As soon as we were all packed and buckled up we headed for the CDC. _I really hope we make it there okay and maybe even find a cure, after all that's happened; I just need a little something to give me faith. _We drove for about 3 hours straight, I actually really liked being on motorcycles, my brother in law used to fix them up and stuff, I always thought it was pretty cool.

I also admittedly loved holding Daryl like this as we rode his bike, it was pretty awesome. It's safe to say I was pretty happy at that moment. Suddenly we came to a stop. I could tell something was wrong. Daryl and I got off the bike and the guys left the RV and truck. There was a swarm of walkers headed this way. _Shit._

"Daryl! Lissa! I thought you said this route was safe!" rick shouted. "It was! These weren't here the last day. They must have just got here." I argued. "Alright, look, everyone just gets into the RV and stays quiet and maybe they won't hear us." Rick ordered. "Daryl, Shane and I will stay out here, hide and guard the RV as they pass by." He added.

Shane climbed up and lay down on top of the RV, Rick hid in a nearby ditch and Daryl hid behind an abandoned van. "Lissa! What are ya doin? Get in the RV!" Daryl shouted at me as I ran his direction. "No way, I'm not gonna hide, I'm fighting." I responded. He looked angrily at me. "No you're not!" he countered.

The walkers were getting a little too close for comfort. "Oh look, too late, can't go back to the RV now." I retorted. He shot me a glare. Thankfully there wasn't a lot of walkers and they didn't notice us, well that was until Shane tried to be a badass and started firing. _I'm gonna kill when I get my hands on him!_

We were spotted; we had no choice but to engage. Daryl stood up and began shooting them in the head with his crossbow and Rick started shooting at the ones getting too close to the RV where the rest of the guys were hiding.

I then followed suit, and began shooting at the walkers too. "Lissa go hide! Now! There's too many!" Daryl shouted. "No! I'm not hiding!" I shouted back. Just then I was pushed from behind and I fell flat on my face. _Ouch_. I turned quickly and saw it was an ugly ass walker that pushed me.

He was incredibly strong and it took all my strength to try keeping him away from me so he couldn't bite me. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse a small group of them approached me. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ "Lissa!" I heard Daryl shout. Just then I saw each of the walkers approaching me get shot down by Daryl and that crossbow of his.

I couldn't hold off this walker anymore, this was it, I was gonna get bit and die. Great. I closed my eyes tightly and accepted the inevitable. Just then the walker fell limp; I looked to see him lying on top of me with an arrow in his brain. Thank god!

Rick and Shane finished off the rest of the herd as Daryl helped me up. "What the hell do you think yer playin at girl?! You nearly got yourself killed! I told you to go hide!" Daryl barked. "I… I'm sorry. I was just trying to help…" I replied.

Rick ran over, "are you okay? You bit?" he said panting. "N…No I'm okay." I said quietly. "Alright, come on then, we best get back on the road." Said Rick as he walked back to the RV and everyone got ready to leave. "Don't you ever do something as stupid as that again! When I tell you to do something you do it! Got it?" shouted Daryl. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you cared about me" I replied.

"I just don't want you getting killed on my watch; I don't need anyone blamin' me for anyone's death." He said as we got back on his bike. He so cared, I was really flattered by the thought of Daryl Dixon, the heartless redneck, caring about me. It was pretty awesome. He started the bike and we were off. Only a few hours from the CDC and hopefully the road would be pretty smooth from now on.


	6. Chapter 6

Thankfully I was right; the road to the CDC from there on was pretty smooth. When we finally made it there we couldn't believe our eyes. We did it.

We left the vehicles and headed for the building. Outside the building was filled with hundreds of dead bodies, civilians and soldiers alike. The smell of death was in the air, it was almost unbearable. It looked as if the U.S. Military tried to protect the building as much as possible since it was vital on developing a cure to the disease.

As we got closer we noticed a very large group of walkers headed our way, not to mention it was getting dark. "What do we do?!" Lori shouted as she held Carl. "Quick, try finding a way in!" Rick shouted. Shane, Glenn, Daryl and I tried to fend off the walkers. Everyone began to panic.

"It's no use, there's no one here, we have to go, and quick." Dale said as he began leading us back to the vehicles. Just then rick shouted "Hey! That camera just moved! It moved!" "Look rick it didn't move, no one's here, let's just go." Shane replied. "No way. Hey you! Let us in please, we got kids out here! Please! Just open the god damn door and let us in!" He shouted as he banged on the shutters.

"Rick we have to go come on!" we shouted trying to reason with him and get him to move but he wouldn't. I began to panic even more, it didn't help that I suffered with anxiety attacks in the past. I started hyperventilating and getting dizzy, in all the panic no one noticed, except Daryl. "Hey, hey, you alright?" he asked as he grabbed my shoulders and shook me out of my trance-like state. "Calm down yer gonna be okay, I'm here." He said as he hugged me close.

Suddenly just as everyone was walking away the shutters opened. We couldn't believe our eyes! We ran towards the doors and as we got in began to walk hesitantly because we weren't really sure what to expect. I walked in latched onto Daryl's arm as he held his crossbow up ready to fire if needed.

"Hello?!" we shouted. No answer. Then, we saw a man standing at the top of large staircase in front us holding up a gun aimed towards us. "Anybody infected?" he shouted down. "No." Rick replied. "Why are you here and what do you want?" the man asked.

"A chance." Rick said. "That's a lot to ask for these days." The man said, "You'll all have to submit to a blood test if you wanna stay and if you've got stuff out there I suggest you bring it in now because once those doors close, they're staying that way." He continued. "That's fine, thank you." Dale replied.

The man introduced himself as "Doctor Edwin Jenner" then led us all down a very large corridor to a huge lab. "Where is everyone? The other doctors, staff." Glenn inquired. Jenner then explained to us how he was the only remaining member of staff at the CDC. He mentioned that when walkers started to overrun Atlanta, many of the workers left to be with their families. When the Military protection of the CDC was overrun, many of the remaining doctors ran.

The remaining doctors at the CDC eventually committed suicide until the Jenner, his wife and only a handful of other scientists remained. His wife, Candice Jenner was eventually infected, her death recorded, and her life ended. Jenner didn't mention how the remaining doctors eventually "left" the CDC though. Jenner then told us how he and the other doctors had remained in contact with presumably other governmental agencies until the communication network broke down roughly a month after the outbreak.

As he told us about all that he took our blood samples, he then decided it was time for dinner and made us an amazing meal, and of course provided lots of alcohol which Daryl seemed very happy with. The atmosphere at the table was great, everyone was laughing and joking and Daryl and I sat together, of course. I had to admit as much as I hated the fact that he wanted to forget what happened between us in that cabin that night, I still had a thing for him, how could I not? He's gorgeous!

After dinner we explored the place a little, most of us, including Daryl and I, still drinking. It was so great knowing that I could go and get completely shit face drunk and not have to worry about a walker attack in the night or being unprepared somehow.

Jenner then showed us to our rooms everyone had to buddy up due to the lack of rooms, but I didn't mind. He then told us about how there were some showers too, with hot water. "Holy shit! Did you guys hear that? Hot water!" I said excitedly as I ran towards the shower room, well stumbled, I was pretty drunk at this point, and admittedly pretty horny too, but that was a usual side effect of being drunk for me.

I must've spent about a half hour in that shower; it was like heaven feeling that warm water against me skin. I finally decided though that it was time to get out so I wrapped myself in a towel and went to get dressed. _Shit, where are my clothes?_ Oh yea that's right, I left my clean clothes in my bag in my room. Great. I crept out of the shower room trying not to get noticed considering I was in like the tiniest towel ever.

I got to my room safely and opened the door, as I walked in I noticed someone sitting in the corner on the bed. "Well hello there gorgeous." It was Daryl, he sat there with a grin on his face and what I imagine was his 4th bottle of wine. "You know you look pretty sexy in that little towel o' yours." That shower sobered me up a bit but I was still pretty damn drunk, which meant I was feeling pretty brave. "Daryl, get lost, as much as I want you, and believe me I do, I'm not screwing you, cos if I do I know tomorrow you'll ignore me again you ass!" I slurred as he began to make his way across the room towards me. "So, you want me then? Well in that case I'm all yours." He whispered softly in my ear then slowly began kissing my neck. It felt so good. I couldn't help it; I knew I had to give in to temptation.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Authors note: I just got over 1200 views so thank you guys so much for reading/following/reviewing etc. it means so much! This chapter has a very smutty chapter which was very fun to write actually, anyways hope you enjoy! Peaceskies x)**

He leaned in, his gaze so full of heated passion that I nearly melted right then and there. His lips crashed onto mine, I couldn't stop the trembling that travelled through my body.

Then I noticed his hands removing the towel from my body, in return I began to remove his shirt. I could hardly catch my breath. I was so filled with passion and lust I didn't notice that we'd now made it to the bed. We didn't lie down though. He was caressing my breasts and began kissing my nipples softly. I moaned in pleasure.

I slid my hands down over his broad chest, my fingers mapping the planes of his muscles all the way to the clasp of his pants. I opened them, nipping along his neckline as I reached inside, I wrapped my hand around his cock. He was big, smooth, and oh-so-hard against the palm of my hand as I stroked him base to tip.

His hands moved further south too, I groaned as he slid his fingers into my wetness, "Damn girl, ya really want me don't ya?" He said smirking. After teasing me for a while he pulled his fingers out and lifted me up so my legs were legs around his waist. He carried me to the decaying wall then pushed me onto the bed. We were both completely naked at this point and I wanted him inside of me so badly.

He climbed on top of me and entered me in one long, smooth thrust. My head dropped back, my body thrumming with the intensity of such lust and emotion. I felt his lips on her chest, moving up my collarbone and over my neck. All I could do was moan with pleasure. It felt so good. I lifted my head, as I waited to feel his mouth against mine once more.

"I'm yours," I whispered against his lips. "I might just take ya up on that." breathed Daryl as he rewarded me with a crushing kiss and began to move harder within me, sending spirals of pleasure rushing through my body. I let my eyes close again, giving myself over completely to the feel of his lips moving down my neck to my breasts, his body locked tightly to mine. I felt whole, as if some part of me I hadn't even known was missing had been restored. Moving with him, I matched his movements and gave myself over to passion.

My body tightened as his thrusts came faster, more insistent. The tension wound stronger, exploding out from my core with a shocking intensity as I felt him come inside me. Then, I was floating, all of the tension draining away as we collapsed into each other's arms. He hugged me against his chest, kissed my neck and we lay down together.

"Ya know what? That was pretty damn amazing girl." Daryl said as he kissed me on the forehead. "Yeah it was!" I replied still trying to catch my breath. Everything was perfect and for once I felt like I had a real chance of being happy once again.


End file.
